


Rosa sangrienta

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Desde la fractura de la barrera que separaba los mundos, la guerra entre humanos y demonios se ha intensificado.  Y tras la captura de uno de las más brillantes comandantes de la humanidad, el destino del mundo parece oscurecerse.Sin embargo, un guerrero arriesgará todo por intentar salvar a su comandante y maestro. Porque para aquel guerrero, más allá de la esperanza de la victoria de una cruenta guerra, su comandante representaba su todo.Mini fic ZeKa creado como contribución para el #FestivalKaZe.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Kudos: 6





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ha sido creada como aporte al #FestivalKaZe organizado por el grupo de FB Vampire Knight Fandom (Yaoi/Yuri), el cual se está llevando a cabo desde el 20 de abril al 05 de mayo.

La refulgente hoja de la espada se alzó en medio de la sangre y de la muerte. Con un certero movimiento, aquella espada cortó el vientre al imponente demonio de ojos rojos y fauces hambrientas que yacía ante aquel guerrero. La hedionda carne se separó y las entrañas se derramaron a los pies del guerrero. Extendiendo la espada y salpicando la negruzca sangre, el joven Kaname contempló impasible la caída del último demonio de aquel grupo.

A su alrededor, los cuerpos de numerosos demonios de diversas formas y colores; parte del ejército que les había atacado, así como algunos cadáveres de sus propios camaradas se mostraban. Por aquella noche la guerra había terminado. Luego de años, la parecía vislumbrar su fin con los humanos como ganadores. Aunque la victoria o resultaba tan dulce o satisfactoria sino que tenía un regusto amargo.

Alzando la mirada al cielo, Kaname contempló la luna de sangre que brillaba cruelmente en lo alto del cielo.

Como cada luna de sangre, el poder de los demonios aumentaba y con ello, su hambre y crueldad. Cada año desde la fractura de la barrera que separaba los mundos y antes de la llegada del invierno, la luna de sangre relucía en su máximo apogeo y los demonios cobraban fuerza y lograban escapar hacia el reino.

Desde entonces, los humanos habían luchado contra cada horda de demonios sin descanso, logrando resistir. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, las pérdidas humanas eran mayores y los demonios parecían fortalecerse. Y justo aquello le hacía preguntarse a muchos cuánto podría seguir resistiendo la humanidad.

Exhausto, Kaname se permitió regocijarse al menos por aquella batalla ganada al escuchar el rugido de victoria de sus camaradas. Aunque al ver los cuerpos de sus compañeros destrozados a su alrededor, su mirada borgoña se llenó de pesar. El precio de la victoria en esta ocasión había sido demasiado alto.

Deshaciéndose de su casco y parte de su armadura, y manteniendo su espada en mano, el joven guerrero se encaminó hacia el centro del campo en busca de su comandante. Y al pensar en este su corazón latió expectante.

Su comandante era uno de los hombres más temidos y respetados. Pero también uno de los más anhelados. De apariencia sumamente atractiva; con una belleza casi antinatural y poseedor de un carácter fuerte y gélido, tras el cual se escondía una inesperada calidez que solo mostraba hacia aquellos que realmente apreciaba, Kiryû Zero resultaba una combinación ante la cual cualquiera podría quedar deslumbrado. Tal y como le había sucedido a él desde el instante en el cual Zero le había acogido como su protegido, salvándole de un crudo invierno y una muerte certera tras el asesinato de su familia por parte de demonios.

Desde aquel momento Zero le había cuidado y protegido, despertando así su agradecimiento y también, un sentimiento mucho más fuerte el cual Kaname guardaba celosamente.

Tornando su paso un ápice más presuroso, Kaname finalmente llegó al centro del campo de batalla en donde los cadáveres se concentraban aún más. Sin embargo, al hacerlo con lo que se encontró le congeló.

Allí estaban aquellas personas que conocía y que en tantas ocasiones habían luchado a su lado: el general Ichijō Takuma, el teniente Takamiya Kaito y el vicecomandante Tōga Yagari. Mas, su semblante no reflejaba satisfacción por la victoria como debería ser, sino que se veía ante aquello, un oscuro presentimiento le inundó. Uno el cual le llenó de un miedo nunca antes sentido, ni siquiera en el campo de batalla, ni siquiera cuando estuvo a punto de morir a manos de los demonios cuando era niño. Kaname nunca había sentido un temor como el que ahora corroía sus entrañas.

—¿Dónde está el comandante? —inquirió Kaname dejando caer su casco y armadura al suelo, aferrando con fuerza su espada, como si ello pudiese calmar lo que se agitaba en su interior a pesar de ser inútil.

—Kaname… —Takuma se acercó a él. Su expresión yacía llena de pesar—, el comandante Zero… El comandante… ha sido capturado. Los demonios le han llevado a su territorio.

Y con aquellas palabras el rostro de Kaname se oscureció y el peor dolor y temor jamás sentido por un guerrero como él, se hicieron presentes.

Su comandante… Su maestro… El hombre que le había dado todo y por el cual daría incluso su vida, había sido capturado.


	2. II

En el interior de aquella estancia la tensión era palpable. Y cada uno de los hombres reunidos alrededor de aquella mesa; soldados y estrategas, se mostraban con una expresión sombría ante el futuro de su comandante.

Mas, ninguno de ellos sentía nada parecido a la angustia o el anhelo de venganza que se agitaban dentro de Kaname ante el arrebato de su mentor. Y su ojos borgoña siempre impasibles, refulgían en aquellos momentos con un oscuro sentir, cuando de pie ante todos los presentes intentaba asimilar la cobardía de aquellos hombres.

—¿El comandante ha sido capturado y a ustedes no les importa? —cuestionó Kaname con gélida calma aunque en sus ojos la amenaza se reflejaba.

Kaname no podía creer que luego de la captura de Zero ninguno de aquellos hombres pareciese dispuesto a arriesgarse para salvar a su comandante, aun cuando este había arriesgado tanto por ellos. ¡Eran unas escorias despreciables!

—No se trata de que no nos importe. ¡Es que no podemos hacer nada en estas circunstancias! —aseguró un anciano estratega intentando apaciguar a aquel joven guerrero el cual siempre había sido tan leal a su general—. Además el comandante Kiryû no querría…

—¿El comandante Kiryû no querría qué? —Kaname interrumpió al anciano—. ¿Que lucháramos? ¿Que recuperáramos una de los mejores comandantes de la humanidad? Porque el comandante Kiryû no es solo un mero comandante, sino el hombre que no ha perdido ni una sola batalla desde que ha comandado estas tropas. Y por eso ellos lo quieren. Porque sin él la humanidad pierde gran parte de su fuerza y esperanzas.

—¿Crees que no lo sabemos? Nosotros conocemos mejor lo que representa el comandante Kiryû para la guerra que usted, _joven_ —replicó uno de los tenientes cuyo duro rostro enfrentó a Kaname—. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabemos que el comandante estaría dispuesto a aceptar su destino de sacrificarse por el bien de la guerra. Porque el comandante jamás permitiría que todas las vidas que han sido salvadas fuesen sacrificadas por él.

Un sentir amargo se removió dentro de Kaname. Por supuesto que sabía que Zero jamás permitiría semejante sacrificio. Y al mismo tiempo también sabía que Zero quizá no tenía idea de la cobardía de aquellos hombres. Puesto que el problema no era el preservar las vidas que había salvado su comandante, sino la propia cobardía de cada uno de aquellos hombres que observaban la guerra desde la seguridad de las murallas, mientras soldados como Zero arriesgaban la vida por ellos.

Aquellos hombres eran los que debían morir en lugar de los pobres soldados los cuales eran sacrificados.

—¿Entonces todos están de acuerdo en que debemos abandonar a nuestro comandante? ¿No debe importarnos su captura, ni siquiera cuando a través de él podrían enterarse de muchos de nuestros planes? —cuestionó Kaname regocijándose de la turbación que cruzó la mirada de todos los presentes.

Ciertamente aquella era una posibilidad. Pero más allá de ello, a Kaname no le importaba tanto esto como el recuperar a su comandante. Sabía que era un egoísta deseo. Uno con el cual quizá su comandante no estaría muy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, era un egoísta y oscuro deseo por el cual sin importar qué, habría de usar cualquier medio para lograrlo.

Después de todo, su deber no yacía con la humanidad ni con ninguno de aquellos hombres, sino con una única persona: su comandante.

—Kuran. —La voz del vicecomandante Tōga hizo que Kaname fijara su atención en este—, ciertamente la captura de Zero es preocupante por el peligro de toda la fuente de información que representa Zero en sí. Pero, Zero no es tan débil como para dejarse doblegar tan fácilmente y traicionar así sus ideales.

—La tortura puede doblegar a cualquier hombre. Y más si es en manos de un demonio —aseguró Kaname pugnando con el agrio sentir que estalló dentro de él al imaginar el sufrimiento de Zero en manos de aquellas viles criaturas.

Ante las palabras de Kaname todo se sumió en silencio. Hasta que finalmente uno de los ancianos comandantes habló:

—Aunque la captura de Zero nos preocupa, no nos adentraremos en territorio de los demonios. No vamos a arriesgar vidas por ello. Y el sacrificio del comandante Kiryû siempre será recordado por nosotros —aseguró con dureza el comandante.

Y Kaname supo que aquellas serían las últimas palabras con respecto a la salvación de Zero.

La expresión de Kaname se tornó indescifrable. Ellos habían tomado su decisión. Mas, él también había tomado la suya.

* * *

El relincho de un caballo rompió el silencio de la noche. Frente a la entrada de las murallas, Kaname contemplaba hacia el vasto horizonte en cuya lejanía el tenue resplandor rojizo de la barrera refulgía.

Tras esta se hallaba Zero. Y él lo encontraría.

Decidido subió al caballo, acomodando su espada y mirando a la figura que se acercaba hacia él.

Con impasibilidad escrutó al vicecomandante Tōga, quien le extendió un mapa.

—Fue muy difícil para Kaito conseguir este maldito mapa del territorio de los demonios —dijo Yagari con seriedad—. Pero ninguno de nosotros va a rendirse ante esos malditos cobardes así ellos lo crean —en su tono se denotó sumo resentimiento—. Según Kaito, Zero se encuentra en los linderos de la barrera, por lo que no debe ser tan complicado llegar hasta él. Sin embargo, tu aroma puede delatarte con los demonios por lo que esto te ayudará a encubrir tu rastro. —Le extendió una pequeña botella la cual contenía un líquido rosáceo.

Kaname tomó la botella y asintió en un agradecimiento silencioso hacia el hombre. A pesar de lo que muchos pudiesen creer tras lo sucedido en aquella reunión, Yagari era alguien que se preocupaba por Zero casi como un padre. Y no dejaría que este fuese abandonado.

—Kaname…

El joven guerrero miró tras Yagari, percatándose de la presencia de Takuma quien le veía con preocupación.

—Esta espada es una de las más potentes armas antidemonios —dio Takuma extendiendo ante él una espada cuya empuñadura mostraba piedras preciosas de tonalidad carmesí—. Con esto estoy seguro de que podrás rescatar a Kiryû-san… Solo ten cuidado, Kaname —pidió Takuma y Kaname sonrió suavemente ante la preocupación y afecto sincero de su amigo.

—Mocoso —le llamó Yagari atrayendo su atención—. Trae de regreso a nuestro comandante.

Ante aquellas palabras Kaname asintió con solemnidad para acto seguido, cabalgar en dirección a la barrera.

Él traería de regreso a su comandante. Sin importar qué él lo lograría.

* * *

Como un guerrero, Kaname creía conocer lo que significaba el verdadero dolor físico; el ser empujado más allá de los límites de sus esfuerzos y sentirse a punto de desfallecer. Sin embargo se equivocó.

Ninguna batalla y ningún entrenamiento le prepararon para atravesar la barrera. Aquella barrera que separaba los mundos estaba hecha de energía. Y el atravesarla le hizo sentir como si estuviese siendo fragmentado; desgarrado desde el interior para volver a ser reconstruido, como si sus huesos y todo en él no fuese más que frágil arcilla a punto de ser desvanecida.

Aquello casi le destruyó. Mas a pesar de sufrir un dolor tan cruento que haría que muchos anhelaran la muerte no se rindió. Él pugnó con ello, manteniendo siempre presente la imagen de su comandante. Zero debía haber sufrido aquel mismo sufrimiento cuando fue llevado hasta el reino demoníaco. Y por esta razón él también debería soportarlo.

Y cuando lo hubo logrado se encontró en aquel reino donde las tierras eran áridas y el sol parecía una bola infernal que se cernía sobre todo. Aunque a pesar de su doloroso agotamiento Kaname no pudo detenerse a descansar. No podía perder tiempo.

Se encaminó hacia el campamento que mostraba el mapa. Un lugar cercano a la barrera donde algunos de los demonios expulsados tras el último combate se agrupaban. Y con aquella poderosa espada en mano y su rastro disimulado por la poción dada por Yagari, se escabulló hasta llegar al lugar donde se hallaba Zero.

El centro del campamento era custodiado por demonios de apariencia monstruosa. Sin embargo no se amilanó y en su lugar esperó. Kaname esperó que los demonios se emborrachasen puesto que al igual que los soldados humanos, los demonios parecían aficionados al alcohol. O incluso lo eran más que los humanos. Y justo aquello resultó una gran oportunidad para Kaname cuando en el licor de los demonios vació grandes cantidades de polvo somnífero de demonios.

Aquello dejaría fuera de combate a los más débiles. Mas los demás podrían ser un problema si llegaba a ser descubierto. Y Kaname debió acabar con uno de ellos, que custodiaba la tienda del comandante de aquella tropa. La cabeza del demonio de filosos dientes rodó ensangrentada a sus pies, mientras Kaname corría se adentraba presuroso en la tienda dispuesto a rescatar a su propio comandante.

Además del somnífero, el hecho de que los demonios estuviesen debilitados luego de la infructuosa batalla contra los humanos y que su número hubiese disminuido considerablemente, le hacía considerar a Kaname que tendría tiempo para rescatar a Zero antes de que todo se tornase en un caos. Puesto que también había colocado trampas antidemonios las cuales inmovilizarían durante unos minutos a cualquier demonio que intentase acercarse. Y Kaname debía sacar provecho de aquella pequeña fracción de tiempo para encontrar a Zero y acabar con cualquiera que se lo impidiese.

Mas, al entrar en la carpa del comandante demoníaco, tanto la espada que afianzaba Kaname con fuerza como su determinación se tambalearon durante un instante ante la imagen con la cual se encontró.

Allí estaba un demonio. Pero no era cualquier demonio. Cabello blanco y largo. Ojos gélidos y oscuros. Apariencia humana junto con largos cuernos en medio de su cabeza, y un imponente atractivo y aura hablaban de una poderosa presencia demoníaca. Era Hideki, uno de los mayores comandantes demoníacos de los cuales las leyendas hablaban.

Ningún humano que se hubiese encontrado con aquel demonio había vivido para contarlo. Y ahora Kaname yacía ante este.

Mas, aquello no fue tan impactante como el hombre que se hallaba ensangrentado y retorciéndose atrapado por cadenas, en un rincón de aquella tienda.

Aquel hombre era Zero. Finalmente había encontrado a su comandante. Sin embargo, cuando este posó los ojos en él, la ira y el dolor le inundaron.

Aquellos ojos refulgían carmesíes cual demonio. Y los colmillos que se exhibieron cuando Zero dejó escapar un grito terrorífico fueron la prueba de la cruel realidad: su comandante ya no era humano.


	3. III

Ya no era humano.

Su comandante ya no era humano.

Aquella era la amarga realidad que se exponía ante sus ojos. Una realidad impensable que no sabía cómo enfrentar.

—¿Qué sucede, _joven guerrero_ , no te da gusto encontrar a tu comandante? —cuestionó Hideki con sorna y mirada gélida haciendo que Kaname posase su atención en el demonio a pesar de que los gritos y rugidos inhumanos de Zero taladraban tormentosamente sus oídos.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Kaname intentó recomponerse, asiendo con firmeza la espada y acercándose a Hideki quien no se mostró intimidado en lo absoluto.

—¿Es que no puedes verlo? Lo convertí en uno de nosotros. Le di mi sangre y por ello, se convertirá sin que pueda evitarlo en uno de mis subordinados. Y ninguna de tus artimañas ni los esfuerzos que has hecho para llegar aquí podrán impedirlo. A partir de ahora, Kiryû Zero ha muerto para los humanos y renacido entre nosotros: los demonios. Con una gema tan brillante como lo es tu comandante nuestra victoria está asegurada.

—¡El comandante Kiryû jamás serviría a demonios como ustedes!

—Quizá fuese así en el pasado. Pero ahora es inevitable porque ya no pertenece a su clase. Ya _no_ es un humano —aseguró con malicia señalando con un ademán parsimonioso hacia Zero. Y al verle la angustia estalló dentro de Kaname.

Ciertamente Zero ya no era humano. Y como tal ya no podría ser considerado su comandante sino uno de sus enemigos. Mas, Zero era aquel que le había dado la vida que Kaname conocía. Zero le había dado todo y no podía abandonarle.

Sin importar qué Zero siempre sería su comandante.

Con gesto decidido miró a Hideki. Ya no le importaban sus palabras cuando tenía claro lo que debía hacer. Y debía hacerlo rápido, puesto que solo tenía un par de minutos antes de que las trampas antidemonios perdieran su efecto. Luego de ello no podría salir de allí. Tenía que escapar junto con Zero de inmediato. Sin embargo, el demonio frente a él no iba a hacerle las cosas nada fáciles. Mas Kaname estaba dispuesto a arriesgar lo que fuese. Y en su mirada la determinación y el odio hacia aquel demonio refulgieron.

Con un veloz movimiento, Kaname se abalanzó hacia Hideki quien repelió el ataque con su brazo el cual se convirtió en la hoja de una espada.

El sonido del metal chocando reverberó y Kaname pugnó por no recular cuando la fuerza de Hideki casi le hizo tambalear.

—¿Entonces a pesar de que aún sea un demonio aún quieres salvarlo? Cuánta devoción de tu parte —se burló Hideki atacando sin cesar ni esfuerzo a Kaname quien usaba la espada para repeler los ataques.

La hoja de su espada comenzaba a refulgir con energía rojiza mientras Kaname atacaba con toda la fuerza dentro de sí, intentando dejar al demonio fuera de combate el tiempo suficiente como para huir. Sin embargo, ni siquiera la energía antidemoníaca de la espada parecía ser suficiente contra semejante oponente el cual ahora Kaname entendía por qué era tan legendario. Y ya no contaba con trampas para paralizar al demonio.

Estaba perdido, aunque se negaba a ceder por Zero. Por su comandante no podía perder.

De repente, los ojos de Hideki se oscurecieron y la sensación de peligro se hizo presente en Kaname, aunque antes de que pudiese hacer algo, se encontró desarmado y contra el suelo; el brazo-espada de Hideki contra su cuello y el cuerpo del demonio sobre sí aprisionándole.

—Pobre joven guerrero —dijo Hideki con falso pesar acercando su rostro a Kaname—. Tanto esfuerzo por rescatar a tu comandante y ahora morirás.

Kaname miró con odio al demonio aunque dentro de sí la desesperación comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Iba a morir. Había fallado. Le había fallado a su comandante.

Sintió algo formarse dentro de él; en medio del odio, del dolor y de la desesperación. Un sentir desconocido que comenzó a fluir con fuerza corriendo por sus venas.

La hoja del brazo-espada de Hideki presionó contra su cuello y la sangre se deslizó por la espada. Y en el instante en el cual lo hizo, el rostro del demonio se transformó como si hubiese sido golpeado por algo a la vez que sus fosas nasales se henchían como su estuviese aspirando la fragancia más divina con la cual jamás se hubiese topado.

Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron de golpe. Unos ojos antes borgoña los cuales ahora refulgían carmesíes.

—¿Qué…? Este aroma… ¿rosas? —el demonio se vio sumamente afectado y su agarre sobre Kaname se debilitó.

Y en aquel justo momento una explosión de poder surgió de Kaname mandando a volar a Hideki lejos de él.

A partir de aquel ataque Kaname no recordó mucho. Solo tuvo vaga consciencia de su desesperación; de correr hacia Zero y huir de allí mientras el rugido de un insultado demonio reverberaba en la distancia.

Cuando Kaname reaccionó se sentía trémulo y debilitado como nunca, como si todas sus fuerzas se hubiesen agotado tras haber sido expulsadas de golpe. Sin embargo, aquello no le importó al ver que junto a él tenía a Zero.

Zero yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos y por su expresión dolorida y angustiada, se notaba que aún estaba pasando por el proceso de transformación.

Aquello le hizo recordar las palabras de Hideki: Zero ya no era humano. Ahora se convertiría en un demonio que no podría negarse a Hideki.

Aquella idea hizo hervir su sangre. Zero no le pertenecería a Hideki. Zero era su comandante y él no le abandonaría. No lo haría.

Por ello, aunque supiese que tendría que atravesar lo más pronto posible la barrera y regresar al lado de los humanos, Kaname buscó un lugar donde ocultarse con Zero; una cueva sombría en donde dejaría a Zero descansar mientras pensaba qué habría de hacer a partir de entonces.

Así quisiese regresar junto a Zero a su hogar, apenas lo hiciera este sería exterminado. Después de todo, Zero ahora era un demonio y aquellos malditos cobardes que ni siquiera habían osado mover un dedo para salvar a su comandante serían los primeros en alzarse contra Zero guiados por el temor y el odio.

Dentro de la cueva algunas piedras se agrietaron ante la ira que se agitaba en su interior hacia semejantes hombres. Mas Kaname no se percató de ello puesto que su atención yacía en solo una cosa: Zero había despertado.

Kaname se congeló. Zero le miraba. Y sus ojos pasaban del color gris a carmesí de forma constante, como si estuviese luchando por no caer en el estado demoníaco. Y el sufrimiento de su expresión lo demostraba.

—Kaname… —pronunció Zero con voz ronca, viéndose sorprendido de la presencia del joven guerrero, pero sobre todo, viéndose temeroso.

Kaname comenzó a acercarse con pasos dubitativo hacia Zero sin poder contener su emoción.

—Comandante… Está despierto… Yo…

—¡No te acerques! —exclamó Zero echándose hacia atrás cual animal aterrorizado.

Kaname se tornó dolorido ante aquel rechazo.

—Comandante…

—No te acerques, Kaname. Ya no soy humano. Y no sé por cuánto tiempo más lo pueda resistir. ¿Por qué tuviste que venir a buscarme? ¿Por qué tuviste que arriesgarte de esa manera?

—¿Cómo iba a abandonarle? —Kaname se acercó a Zero ya sin importarle nada. Sus ojos se mostraban implorantes y llenos de anhelo hacia este—. No podía dejarle. Usted es mi comandante. Es quien me enseñó todo. Quien me dio afecto y valor. Usted salvó mi vida y por lo tanto, le seguiré a dónde sea.

Zero negó con amargura.

—Kaname… Ya no soy humano. No sé cómo me rescataste, pero no debiste hacerlo. Solo hay una cosa que ahora debes hacer: Matarme.

—¡No! No puedo matarle, comandante. No voy a matarle —Kaname negó con vehemencia arrodillándose frente a Zero lleno de angustia.

—Sabes que tienes que hacerlo. No deseo convertirme en demonio y servir a ese maldito bastardo. No deseo traicionar mi humanidad ni todo aquello por lo que he luchado.

—No comandante. Encontraremos otra manera. Lo sé. La hallaremos.

—Sabes que no la hay. Solo la muerte es la única opción. Y morir en tus manos sería todo un honor. Moriría en manos de aquel jovencito que salvé y que me ha dado un afecto y lealtad que jamás creí merecer.

—Comandante… —La voz de Kaname se tornó un murmullo trémulo, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

Él no iba a matar a su comandante. No era capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, sabía que el convertirse en un demonio era una pesadilla mucho mayor para Zero.

Su semblante se ensombreció. Mas cuando la mano de Zero se posó en su mejilla de manera reconfortante, tal y como cuando él era tan solo un chiquillo, Kaname se apoyó anhelante ante aquel toque, dejando que Zero le transmitiese su calidez.

La mano de Zero tocó su mejilla, deslizándose hacia abajo como si buscase grabar el rostro de Kaname antes de perecer. Pero cuando aquella mano se deslizó hacia su cuello, encontrándose con la herida en Kaname y la pequeña costra sangrienta fue retirada y la sangre fluyo como una gota carmesí, todo cambió.

Zero empujó a Kaname y retrocedió cual animal enloquecido. Sus ojos cambiaron a un completo carmesí.

—¿Comandante, qué sucede? —Kaname no podía entender qué había ocurrido, aunque el ver a su comandante de aquella forma le llenaba de dolor al pensar en que tendría que acabar con él.

—Tu sangre…. Rosas… Hueles a rosas… A sangre y dulzura y no puedo resistirlo…. Hideki… También puedo sentir su sangre fluyendo en mí; llamándome pero tu sangre me llama con mayor fuerza. Tu sangre no es humana. ¿Qué eres realmente Kaname?

Kaname se tornó desconcertado. Sus labios se abrieron aunque de ellos no brotó ningún sonido.

No podía hablar cuando no tenía las respuestas a ello. Él era humano. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Además, en aquellos momentos ni siquiera los cuestionamientos de su propia humanidad le atormentaban cuando al escuchar de Zero que su sangre le llamaba, algo oscuro despertó en él.

La sangre de Hideki llamaba a su comandante, pero este también anhelaba la suya.

En un movimiento precipitado, Kaname llegó hacia Zero quien pugnó por alejar al guerrero más joven, aunque este se lo impidió, colocando su cuello contra la boca de su comandante.

—Comandante, si mi sangre le llama se la ofrezco. Tome todo de mí. Mi sangre… Todo es suyo —musitó con vehemencia, sintiendo los colmillos de Zero extenderse contra su cuello y su cálido aliento chocar contra su piel estremeciéndole.

Debería temer el ofrecer su sangre a un demonio, pero no lo hacía. Demonio o no, aquel era su comandante. Y él anhelaba aquello.

Y en el momento en el cual Zero pareció descontrolarse y los colmillos perforaron su piel, el placer y la energía fluyeron en Kaname mientras la oscura dulzura del aroma a rosas estallaba.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dije que esta pequeña historia tendría cuatro partes pero al final he decidido añadir una quinta parte. Ahora sí con esto y lo que sigue es el final. ¡Y muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este aporte para el #FestivalKaZe!

Un hambriento demonio.

Aquello fue en lo que se convirtió Zero desde el instante en el cual sus colmillos perforaron la frágil carne del cuello de Kaname y Zero dio el primer sorbo de su sangre. Y en aquel justo momento, Kaname supo lo que era la absoluta pérdida de control de parte de su comandante cuando este se transformó en una especie de animal hambriento de él.

Kaname siempre había sabido que los demonios se alimentaban de sangre y energía; que drenaban a sus víctimas tomando todo de ellas. Y que como un demonio en plena transformación, ahora el instinto de Zero se hacía presente anhelando la sangre y energía de Kaname como si fuese una criatura famélica ante la única presa existente.

Zero se había convertido en una criatura que se aferraba a él, encerrándole entre sus brazos, impidiéndole escapar mientras se alimentaba con desesperación. Una criatura contra la cual no podía negarse a pesar de saber el peligro que el ceder su sangre a Zero representaba.

Sin embargo, desde el instante en el cual aquellos colmillos le mordieron no pudo negarse, sino que se estremeció con un cruento dolor que fue transformándose en creciente placer al sentir a su comandante aferrarse a él, desesperado y hambriento; al sentir el cálido cuerpo del hombre y los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, siendo ajeno a la propia vibración de energía que comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

Todas aquellas sensaciones y sentimientos abrumaban a Kaname. Mas si de algo tenía la certeza, era que no podía _ni quería_ negarse. No quería abandonar el sentir a su comandante aferrándole por la nuca y bebiendo de él mientras que Kaname le instaba a que bebiese más y más de sí. Puesto que si Zero necesitaba sangre y energía, Kaname con gusto cedería cada gota rojiza y hasta el último resquicio de energía siempre y cuando fuese Zero quien tomase de él todo lo que necesitaba.

Todo lo que su comandante necesitara y anhelase él se lo daría sin dudar.

Kaname dejó escapar un gemido cuando los colmillos abandonaron su carne y una lengua se paseó por su cuello, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, Zero se separó un ápice de él y pareció contemplarle con un dejo de razonamiento humano. Aquellos ojos antes grises ahora refulgían en un hambriento carmesí y de sus labios, un hilillo de sangre escapaba.

Aquella era sin lugar a dudas la viva imagen de un demonio, mas aquel demonio era su comandante. Demonio o no, para él seguía siendo solo Zero.

Kaname limpió con el pulgar aquel rastro de sangre en labios de Zero, sin temor ni repudio. Sin importar lo que su comandante fuese él jamás iba a rechazarle.

—Tu sangre... Kaname, tu sangre es dulce… —dijo Zero con una voz gurutal asiendo a Kaname de forma casi dolorosa—. Y tu aroma es el de las rosas… Es algo que percibo con intensidad. —Zero se veía como si estuviese pugnando con sus instintos y afianzó aún más el agarre en Kaname quien profirió un quejido dolorido—. Es algo que puedo resistirlo. Necesito mucho, mucho más —. El semblante del comandante se veía al borde del colapso de su control.

En la mirada de Zero había hambre y necesidad. Y Kaname ofrecería incluso su vida con tal de aliviar a su comandante.

—Entonces no se resista, comandante. Puede tomar todo lo que desee de mí —afirmó con vehemencia, osándose a hacer aquello que durante tanto anheló y jamás se atrevió: besar a Zero.

Aquellos sentimientos siempre resguardados de forma tan profunda ahora comenzaban a desbordarse incontrolablemente.

La boca de su comandante era cálida y sabía a sangre. Una sangre inesperadamente dulce, mas Kaname no pudo cuestionar aquella peculiaridad puesto que enseguida se vio devorado por Zero.

Este le besó de una forma tan violenta que magulló sus labios y la sangre brotó. Sin embargo, a Kaname no le importó, como tampoco le importó cuando las manos de su comandante en un estado de frenesí irracional guiado por sus nuevos instintos, le maltrataron; destrozando su armadura y vestimentas, arañando su piel en surcos sangrientos. Así como tampoco le importó cuando Zero le mordió de nuevo, bebiendo más y más de él.

Zero bebía de él. Zero anhelaba la esencia de la vida de Kaname. Y Kaname se la otorgó, sumiéndose en un doloroso y embriagante placer, hasta que el choque de su espalda contra el duro y rocoso suelo le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Abrumado y un tanto debilitado por la pérdida de sangre, aunque lleno de una intensidad jamás sentida, Kaname contempló jadeante a Zero cuyo cuerpo se cernía sobre el suyo.

Su comandante le veía de una forma tan profunda que a pesar de saberse a merced de un demonio, Kaname no pudo sino tornarse trémulo mientras las manos de Zero comenzaban a recorrer y maltratar aún más su desnudo cuerpo, desesperadas por obtener mucho más de Kaname.

Y al mirar hacia los destrozados pantalones de su comandante Kaname pudo darse cuenta del claro deseo de Zero al mirar la clara dureza que resaltaba en su entrepierna.

Zero le asió con fuerza, olfateando su sensible piel y lamiendo ocasionalmente su cuello y pecho, como si fuese un animal que prueba el sabor de una presa antes de devorarle por completo. Sin embargo, más allá de las acciones de Zero, en la expresión de este también había angustia y dolor, como si estuviese pugnando contra unos instintos incontrolables y el hacerlo le llenara de inmenso sufrimiento.

Kaname no soportaba ver el sufrimiento en su comandante. Él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar cosa por aliviar a Zero. Y por ello, atrayendo a Zero contra su pecho, le abrazó entres sus muslos desnudos mientras hacía que los colmillos de su comandante perforaran su pezón.

Un rastro de sangre surcó la acanelada piel de Kaname y su comandante se descontroló.

Zero gruñó de forma animal, lamiendo aquel rastro para acto seguido, azotar a Kaname con mayor fuerza contra el duro suelo.

Kaname gimió dolorido, mas ningún dolor fue comparable al momento en el cual Zero se hundió de golpe en él a la vez que le mordía nuevamente.

Sin control ni raciocinio y embriagado por Kaname, su comandante se abría paso sin preparaciones ni reparos en su interior. El hinchado y palpitante miembro de Zero penetró hasta lo más profundo, reclamando un lugar que el guerrero sabía que siempre le había pertenecido a su comandante.

Y a pesar del dolor; del grito ahogado que surgió de su garganta y de saber que aquellas violentas embestidas con las cuales arremetía Zero contra él le lastimaban, Kaname no luchó.

Él jamás pugnaría contra su comandante. Solo le ofrecería todo de él.

Kaname se abrió mientras el aroma a sangre y rosas exudaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, dejando que Zero se hundiese hasta lo más profundo de sí mientras un violento estallido de energía surgía de su interior.

La energía fluía de Kaname hacia Zero; un haz de luz rojiza el cual refulgió y les envolvió a ambos como pequeños hilos de energía que les conectaban y destrozaban sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Cada resquicio de su cuerpo pareció tornarse más sensible de lo que Kaname pudo creer alguna vez, haciéndole sentir a Zero con mayor claridad dentro de sí; cada contorno del caliente miembro que le expandía y llenaba hasta lo más profundo y la energía que fluía de Zero hacía él como una corriente eléctrica de placer.

En Zero, algo pareció despertar en aquel momento y cuando miró al joven guerrero pareció maravillarse ante la imagen que presentaba Kaname: labios magullados, rostro sonrojado, gimiendo y jadeando mientras se abría sin reparos, instándole a ir más profundo.

—Kaname… —jadeó Zero estrellándose con fuerza en el cuerpo del guerrero, haciendo que este sollozara en un gemido—. Tu sangre… Tu sangre está fluyendo dentro de mí. Y tu energía está en mí… —A cada palabra la acompañaba una nueva embestida la cual tornaba a Kaname indefenso.

—Comandante… Mi sangre, mi energía…, tome todo de mí. Yo le daré lo que usted necesite —Kaname gimió sintiendo un oscuro sentir de satisfactoria posesión al saber que dentro de Zero a pesar de la sangre de Hideki, su comandante reaccionaba ante él. Él ahora también estaba fluyendo dentro de Zero.

—¿Me darás tu sangre? ¿Me darás tu energía? ¿No me repudiarás aunque sea un demonio? —A pesar de la descontrolada lujuria en Zero, un dejo de una emoción tormentosa comenzó a abrirse paso, aunque Kaname no lo permitió, tomando con dificultad el rostro de su comandante entre sus trémulas manos.

—Usted es mi comandante. Y sin importar lo que sea… jamás podría repudiarle —aseguró en un largo gemido al sentir las caderas de Zero machacarle con mayor fuerza, escuchando el lascivo sonido de sus cuerpos chocando cuando este dejó escapar un rugido inhumano afectado por sus palabras.

Kaname casi convulsionó ante el frenesí de Zero y cuando la energía estalló con mayor fuerza, algo dentro de ambos pareció implosionar, construyéndoles y reconstruyéndoles hasta que no fueron más que energía pura y fuego líquido.

Su sangre era fuego líquido.

Su energía era fuego líquido.

Y como fuego líquido, consumió y se dejó consumir hasta el final.


	5. V

Unas horas después, unas manos jugaban con un par de mechones de su cabello mientras Kaname descansaba sobre un pálido pecho.

En aquel momento Kaname se sentía dolorido, agotado, saciado, pero sobre todo, lleno de un cálido y plácido sentimiento.

Su comandante estaba con él. Y a pesar de que este se había convertido en un demonio, inesperadamente seguía conservando su raciocinio humano. Y lo más importante: el vínculo entre su comandante y la sangre de Hideki se había roto, y ahora Zero yacía unido a su sangre. Una sangre que no era del todo humana.

—Hace mucho tiempo escuché algunas leyendas —dijo Zero y Kaname alzó su rostro para mirarle con atención mientras su comandante se aferraba a su aún desnudo y magullado cuerpo—. Hace siglos hubo un clan de demonios purasangre que se mezclaron con los humanos: el clan Kuran. Eran demonios que a pesar de su naturaleza decidieron ayudar a los humanos. Sin embargo, la humanidad puede ser cruel y codiciosa, y por ello fueron traicionados. Se creyó que habían sido exterminados por completo sin embargo, siempre se habló de descendientes los cuales se perdieron en la historia. Aunque esto se consideraron solo leyendas…

—Kuran —Kaname pronunció aquel apellido como si su mera mención pudiese traer las respuestas a las dudas que su existencia necesitaba. Mas aquello no le trajo ninguna sensación de familiaridad. Él no podía identificarse con aquel clan a pesar de lo que había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar rememorar aquellas ocasiones en las cuales descubrió a sus padres murmurando secretos nunca conocidos. O la manera en la cual sus padres fueron atacados por demonios con tanta saña, como si se sintieran atraídos por su mera existencia.

Zero pareció darse cuenta de la turbación de Kaname puesto que le asió por la barbilla para hacer que este le mirase.

—¿Entonces al igual que usted ya no soy humano? —inquirió Kaname con los ojos fijos en su comandante, deseando conocer las respuestas.

—Una parte de ti lo es, pero la otra parte ha despertado su herencia demoníaca.

Kaname se tornó un tanto pensativo para luego preguntar:

—Así que soy descendiente de los Kuran. ¿Pero cómo está tan seguro de que soy un descendiente de ese clan?

Zero esbozó una suave sonrisa rodeando la cintura de Kaname para luego cernirse sobre él.

—Existía una característica distintiva del clan Kuran además de su forma humana y sus ojos borgoña —comenzó a hablar Zero acariciando con un par de dedos el cuello de Kaname—. Y esa característica era que su sangre era dulce y que olían a rosas. Y mientras bebía de ti y te tomaba tan profundamente, saboreé la intoxicante y especiada dulzura de tu sangre y me embriagué en tu aroma; como si fueses una rosa sangrienta que se abría solo para mí y me ofrecía su esencia.

Zero le contempló con profundidad y su pulgar acarició la mejilla de Kaname.

—Ahora puedo sentir que tu energía está vinculada a mí. Y sé que tú también lo percibes —dijo Zero—. Ahora solo tu sangre puede satisfacerme. Pero aún no sé lo que piensas sobre eso.

—Que te daría todo lo que quieras, mi comandante —respondió Kaname con suma vehemencia y sin dudar.

Zero rio ante aquella respuesta para acto seguido, besar a Kaname, quien se tornó anhelante ante aquel gesto.

—Tenemos que regresar —dijo Zero rompiendo el beso y Kaname hizo un ligero mohín, lo que hizo que Zero depositara un juguetón beso calmante en la frente del guerrero, como si fuese el mismo chiquillo del pasado que había criado—. Sabes que no podemos quedarnos aquí.

—Pero regresar sería peligroso. Si muchos se enteraran de lo que eres y de lo que yo soy, no dudarían en atacar. El temor les hace ser cobardes —dijo Kaname con preocupación rememorando a los cobardes hombres quienes se habían negado a ayudar a Zero.

—Puede ser. Pero eso es algo que podemos cambiar. Aunque hayan personas que vayan en nuestra contra, estoy seguro de que también habrá quien nos apoyará. Ahora, luego de tantas vidas perdidas y tanto dolor y sufrimiento, tenemos el poder para cambiar el rumbo de esta guerra. Y cuando lo hagamos, podremos ir a cualquier lugar —aseguró besando nuevamente a Kaname con una nueva intensidad recién despertada.

Kaname suspiró y se dejó hacer sin querer resistirse ante el nuevo apetito de su comandante y la confianza en sus palabras.

Un nuevo poder.

Una guerra.

El fin del miedo del dolor.

Sin importar su nueva naturaleza su comandante seguía siendo fiel a sus principios. Y él al igual que siempre, seguiría y apoyaría a su comandante hasta el final. Puesto que más allá de cualquier guerra o ideal, Kaname tenía la absoluta certeza de que su única lealtad y devoción estarían hasta el final con su comandante.

Y cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino o el de Zero, conocería de lo que era capaz de hacer un guerrero por su único comandante.


End file.
